Of Witches, Wizards, and Dragons
by DarkSymphonyofSouls
Summary: Its the end of fourth year and the dark lord is on the rise. Only there is no wait! Voldemort jumps fate's plan causing an anicent power long forgotten to rise. Enter the dragon sept and the Americans. Slight crossover of Charmed. HarryxOC and DracoxOC


**An:/Hi O.S. here and excited! Just so you know DarkSymphonyofSouls is co-write and co-production of two people. D.S. and O.S. Anyway I don't own Harry Potter, Charmed, or Kate MacAlister products such as names, colors and some story basics. **

**Anyway let the story began. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Rise of the Dragons<strong>

A weary sigh sounded from fourteen-year-old Harry Potter's lips as his grief sullen eyes stared outside the window of the compartment. As his thoughts echoed his mood as he sat alone. Long having rid himself of his friends.

Pain.

It was something he knew well.

It was a constant remind he was weak and forever to suffer.

Betrayal.

It was like devil snare.

Forever binding him.

Traitor like Wormtail existence sprout it's growth.

Death.

It went in hand with pain around him.

"Run Lily, save Harry!" his father's voice bellowed.

"Please, no! Not Harry! Anything but Harry!" his mother's voice plead.

"Kill the spare." Voldemort' s hissed as Cedric's surprised and terror wretched face locked as the killing curse him his back.

He cast blame upon his shoulders but it was not his fault alone.

A major part was Dumbledore miss guidance and stupidity.

Who hired death eaters, morons, and the dark lord himself?

"Why, Harry I didn't know we shared such similar thoughts." a voice sneered as his eyes looked into red ones and a snake-like face pointing a wand at him.

'_Damnit only with my luck!' _was Harry's last thought as darkness took him.

* * *

><p>"Susan, hide!" one of the auror guarding her yelled as another was shot down with a green light.<p>

She ducked as she ran as another crack filled the air as more death eaters approached. Her breath uneven as she drew ragged breathes as she was shoved forward.

"Tsk, tsk, Where do you think you going?" a voice chimed as a wand stood pointed at her as eyes gleamed behind a white bone mask at her.

'_Someone help!' _was her last thought as a spell hit her back as she screamed.

* * *

><p>Victor groaned as Igor Karkaroff stood before him with his wand drawn as his family sat huddled together several wands drawn around them as well.<p>

"It time Victor. Choose to serve the dark lord or else!" Igor commanded.

As Victor took a deep breath and close his eyes.

'_What do I do?' _was his thought as he battled within himself.

* * *

><p>Draco fidgeted as he looked around. They were in a cellar and that was all he knew. He stood among his parents as they remained still as if frozen in time. His father cold whitish gray eyes glared down at him as his mother's pale violets worried. He wondered why she worried as he reached out to her as his father stuck him upside his head.<p>

"You are a Malfoy, act like it!" his father hissed.

His mother looked torn as she watched. He guessed her worry was over Sirius Black disownment of her and his aunt Bellatrix.

His thoughts ended as Peter Pettigrew entered as the death eaters separated from their children presence as a mirror was set door where all in the room could see.

"I have called you here for a reason. A simple task really. Join me or suffer the consequences." the dark lord sneered from the mirror.

They all looked up and regretted as a cruico fired from the wands around them.

They all fell in agony.

As they tried to shake off the effects of the curse. Some started bowing and extended their arms towards the dark lord.

He stared.

This was an honor.

A privilege.

He was to be the tool of the dark lord. He was his to do as he plead.

"_You belong to no one but yourself. You're were put in Slytherin for your ambition not your ability to fall to the darkness. You are Draco Malfoy and you are my son." _

He remembered now his mother's words before he came here.

She didn't want this from him. That was why she worried. Not for herself but for him.

A fire brew at that fact.

One of _**Gryffindor**_ standards at best.

As he stood and said one word, "No."

Voldemort glared and stated, "Lucius."

His father stepped forward. Draco's eyes met his father, so this was how it was to end by the hand of his father.

"I, Lucius William Malfoy of the noble and ancient house of Malfoy here by strip Draco Lucius Malfoy as heir, family name, and all properties connected to the Malfoy name." he stated with his wand pointed at Draco.

Draco tensed in preparation and screamed as his father's wand shifted to his mother as the two words shouted sealed his mind and soul.

"Avada Kedvara."

His mother's tear-stricken face stood forever in his mind as she mouthed 'I love you' as her natural tan skin became ghastly white and her pale violet eyes became lifeless as her golden blonde hair fell about her face as she hit the floor.

Draco watched haunted as a cruico aim at his spine hit as he screamed.

'_Why?' _was he all he thought.

* * *

><p>She felt cold.<p>

She wondered if her mother felt this way.

She had gone to see Harry.

She had felt something off and her vision was enough proof to see him.

But a pain filled her chest as blood exploded from her body as screams filled the air around her followed by spells fired in the air.

Death eaters had come upon the train.

She could feel her wand in her pocket but she couldn't feel her fingers.

It was still cold.

"Luna!" a voice screamed near her.

Lights danced in her eyes.

'_Is this how it ends?' _she thought as dark filled the lights.

* * *

><p>Within a cave hidden within unknown location five stones glow. As ancient spells were whispered into the air. As runes glowed upon the platform the stones rested.<p>

First the emerald green stone glowed bright at the voice that whispered, "Damnit only with my luck!"

The stone cracked as a Romanian Longhorn dragon formed and vanished.

Second the vermillion red glowed at the voice of, "Someone help!" and followed suit as the first as a Chinese Fireball dragon appeared and vanished.

Thirdly the jet black one did the same to the voice of, "'What do I do?" as a Hungarian Horntail dragon appeared and followed suit as the previous ones.

Fourthly a silverish gray stone did the same to the voice of, "Why?" as a Antipodean Opaleye dragon formed and vanished.

Lastly the last stone a cerulean blue did the same to the voice of, "Is this how it end?" as a Swedish Short-snout dragon appeared and vanished like the others.

* * *

><p>The emerald green Romanian Longhorn stood before Harry and spoke, "Greets Hadrian James Potter, I am Drake Vireo."<p>

"Where am I?" Harry asked as he looked around into the void of whiteness.

"A plane of existence and that all you need to know of this place." Drake replied.

"Are you here to kill me?" Harry asked.

"No, I called you here to fill a purpose." Drake stated.

"And that is?" Harry inquired.

"To be my heir and dragon lord of the sept."

"No offense but I not a dragon, I am a wizard." Harry stated.

"But you are Harry. By the blood of your mother and my descendant. The reason you live is because of her love. For many love and sacrificed themselves for love ones but no one survived your dark lord but you. It was your mother's dragon blood. For we dragons love hard and never stop. She even now pass the plane of the living her love exists just as strong to still protect you now for nothing can kill you with your mother's love." Drake confirmed as Harry stood in shock. His mother loved him beyond death and the reason he live was because her love wouldn't ever stop.

But back to the point he was a dragon and a wizard! As if he didn't need anything else to add to the "All The Freaking Things Harry Potter Can Do."

"Well at least I know why Aunt Petunia is the way she is." Harry joked as Drake growled.

"Don't insult me or our kind. Petunia was adopted after Mrs. Evan found out she could have no more children after Lily." Drake scowled.

"So what is it I have to do exactly?" Harry asked.

"Reunited our people or start new people, rule the sept as green dragon lord and show the world why we were treasure and feared."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, but you see for yourself." Drake stated as he blew green flames at Harry who screamed as Drake nodded to the flaming teen and faded.

* * *

><p>The vermillion red Chinese Fireball sat before as scarlet red met the rich brown of Susan's eyes as the dragon stated, "Hello, Susan Claire Bones, I am Lung Tik Chuan Ren."<p>

"I am I dead?"

"No."

"Then where am?"

"It none of your concern. Only your future."

"Well if you haven't notice there death eaters surrounding me and my death my very real FUTURE!" Susan screamed as Chuan's tail wrapped around her as she pulled Susan to her.

"You are my descendant not a slithering coward. You come for dynasties of warriors. From both your parents lines. And I would kill you myself before letting my line fall to weaklings." Chuan snapped as Susan shivered.

"You are my heir. You will rule the red dragons and built us to the glory we had taken and destroy anyone who opposed."

"But…"Susan began as Chuan started to laugh.

"You have no choice." Chuan stated as she blew red flames unto Susan as she screamed out as Chuan faded with a sinister smile.

* * *

><p>The jet black Hungarian Horntail stretched before Victor as his jet black met the jet black of the dragon. The Dragon opened his mouth and bellowed, "Greets Victor Stephano Krum, I am Kostya Fekete."<p>

"What going on?"

"You are going to be my heir, rule the black dragon, destroy the gray dragons if time, and make the black dragon feared again and do anything else I say. Any questions?" Kostya asked.

Victor opened his mouth as Kostya blew black flames at him as he screamed.

"No. thought so." Kostya stated as he faded.

* * *

><p>The grayish silver Antipodean Opaleye rest before Draco as it whitish silvers met Draco's grayish silvers and chirped, "Hi, Draco…..um yea any way my name is Gabriel Tauhou."<p>

"I'm I dead?" Draco asked.

"No why would you think that?" Gabriel asked as he rest on his legs and watched Draco closely.

"So I unconscious and this is a dream." Draco figured until Gabriel's tail hit his forehead.

"OW! YOU BLOODY OVERGROWN LIZARD THAT HURT!" Draco hollered as he rubbed his forehead.

Gabriel snorted flames as he stated, "I am real, you inbred prat."

"I'm not inbred! You walking pair of shoes!" Draco shouted.

Gabriel hit him again and stated, "Yes you are that why you are so weak and your magic little more than a squib."

"Take that back or I make you regret it!" Draco stated as he went to draw a wand and found air. He wondered where his wand was as his situation became known as his memory replayed to his mother's death. As he stood frozen as tears poured from his eyes.

"Tragic the death of love ones." Gabriel stated.

"Could you kill me?" he asked.

"Yeah, dragon here. But no way would I do that. If I came to help." Gabriel asked.

"WELL YOU TOO BLOODY FUCKING LATE! MY MOTHER'S DEAD AND I'M SOON TOO FOLLOW!" he screamed.

"Well I had to awake and I couldn't before because my line become a disgrace and worst now with your father."

"I have no father!" Draco growled out.

"Good I already cut the line before him and including him. You Draco come for not just wizards but dragons."

"How can I come from a mindless lizard?" he asked.

"Stupidity apart of inbreeding it seems. I have a human form." Gabriel added as Draco scowled.

"Why I am I hearing this now? And what that got to do with anything?" Draco demanded.

"Well misguide hatchling the dragon lords have returned after the millennia banishment and wars. And you are my unfortunate only choice as heir."

"Why you…" Draco began as Gabriel stood his full height and growled out, "Silence!"

Draco shut his mouth as Gabriel continued, "I will start from the beginning. There was five sept of dragons: the red, green, blue, black and white. The gray dragon started from the black dragons. Black dragons had the habit of mating willing or not white dragons. Whether mated themselves or not. Causing us and an unlikable offspring among both parents. It was tradition to kill the gray dragon born of union, for it was prophesized that should one live that the gray dragon would end the black dragons. Of course it wasn't the whole prophecy or right. But they did it anyway and started the slaughter of the white dragons as well. Until the birth of one gray dragon that survived. Until one day she was discovered by a black dragon that mistook her for a white dragon and they conceived a child who became the first of many gray dragons. As the black dragons realized the gray dragons were living they waged war upon us. It took many centuries but the gray dragons prevailed and banished the last black dragon into exile, forever sealed. So began the new from sept of red, blue, green, and gray. As time went by we adapted. Even growing human form through our magic. Our human form were greatly desire, strong, fit, and powerful that made even wizards envious. But at last the sept began to fighting over power and right to be the sept. And till it began a war anew. At the time before my demise I met a young pure blood witch as many of my kin did the same and made sure I line continued if we didn't. Unfortunate we made not the best selection of choice considering they inbred to keep their dragon power. Then came your father and you followed."

"What does this all mean?" Draco stated.

"You are the last gray dragon lord. As so I will give you my power. And the sept will rise again. For our people are lost. I will also improve you human form to be fit for a true dragon."

"If I don't want it?" Draco asked.

"Mother or father?" Gabriel asked in turn.

"Mother, why?" Draco asked.

"Because when it comes to it you have no choice about this but the one of you human form and like dear old mum it is." Gabriel stated as he bellowed out silver flames at Draco who screamed.

"While you still able to hear me, your new name will carry tradition. You are here by Draco Gabriel Grey. May my name protected you and be fear once again through you." Gabriel replied as he faded.

* * *

><p>The cerulean blue Swedish Short-snout laid before as cerulean met the sapphire of Luna's eyes and said simply, "Ciao, Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, I am Fiat Blu."<p>

"It's a pretty name, is it short for anything." Luna stated dreamily.

"Yes, Sfiatatoio del Fuoco Blu but I prefer Fiat." he grunted.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Fiat." Luna replied.

"Thank you. Now to business you apart of the dragon sept and are my heir. Truly an honor to be. You will need to lead our people from my twin's brother, he is leading them to ruin and shame. You most give the blue dragon a fight chance. And if they can't be save start a new for their ashes." Fiat commanded.

"Why must they die if they don't follow me?" Luna inquired.

"Because they will want your head or you on your knee as nothing more than a slave to do everything the demand." Fiat replied.

"That would seem very unpleasant." Luna stated.

"It will be for we are dragon we love hard, fight the same and punish severely. We are dominating creature it just our nature." Fiat stated.

"I accepted."

"Good, because you had no choice anyway." Fiat stated as he blow out blue flames at Luna and faded.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore swore as he sucked on another lemon drop. Voldemort had returned in a big way. He guessed he should have listened to Minerva and started the beginning of more in their ranks or doing something about the death eaters before the rise of Voldemort again. But he didn't and now a quarter of his students were die and another quarter probably joining the dark lord. He looked at the mirror on his desk as it looked at the five bodies lying in the hospital wing. All having sudden changes. First there was Victor Krum who accounting to Madam Pomfrey increased physically wise and his magic core increased as well as a black dragon mark over his heart. Second was Susan Bone she shared the same thing but a red dragon but her hair had change drastically for the golden blonde to blood red as well as her eyes. Then there was Luna Lovegood, who only changed as much as Victor and had a blue dragon mark. As was his boy Harry but with a green dragon. The most changed was Draco Grey once Malfoy. His silver white hair so like his father became the golden blonde of his mother. He looked like personally a male tweaked version of his mother then the replica of his father he was <strong>(Think Brad Pitt as Louie in Interview With A Vampire but with the coloring of what Brad had as Achilles in Troy). <strong>The silverish gray dragon pulse like the others as they all laid unconscious.

They were physically fine and that was good for them. But he was not so good. Even if the Ministry believed Voldemort was back they still pointed the finger at him for the screw up on the Hogwarts Express. But he admitted it at least had got a few wishes granted. Like they warding of all muggleborn homes and those loyal for the light. The cost was two year of Hogwarts years canceled temporarily. But studies were now allowed in homes. So after the break they would come back and finish their education. That allowed him time to hunt the horcruxes and destroy them with a special team. However that would leave him weaken slightly. Then came the final wish. A new permanent exchange program. America had not been affected by the previous war because of their most ancient and noble house descendant of Morgana's Le Fey blood themselves. When the war rage the Ministry refuse to call for help from the Americans. Like a father refusing to ask the child help in trouble of his problems. So now they could. The Americans would send students and twenty-five of each house would be sent to America. And knowing the Americans that wouldn't send their children without a few member of the Morgana's line. So they would befriend his students and if they were attack the American would aid in the coming war. And his tool, um student Harry would defeat the dark lord making the America want an alliance as well as any other countries. But for now he knew the Dursleys' weren't the safest place for Harry. So he would let Sirius take the boy for two years along with Draco, seeing as if he was with Severus the dark lord might order his spy to kill the boy. And if he turned away from the dark lord he was of use considering he was Slytherin. And he had to found out what those dragon marks meant for anything mess with his control of his weapo…Harry than it had to go. Dumbledore popped after lemon drop in his mouth, yes everything was coming to together nicely in deed.

* * *

><p><strong>An:O.S.: Phew, my fingers are killing me. I just wrote four chapters nonstop. But you only get one for now. Review if you can or notes are always appreciated If your bored and read it. I'm happy.**

**Info on the Dragon Types of Harry Potter (Of course I change some of the appearance for my fic.):**

-The **Antipodean Opaleye** is a breed of Dragon native to New Zealand, although it has been known to migrate to Australia in search of territory. It is generally considered one of the most beautiful dragons with pearly scales that line its body, and glittering multi-colored eyes that have no pupils.

**-**The **Chinese Fireball**, also known as the **Liondragon**, is a dragon native to China. The Fireball is scarlet and smooth scaled with a fringe of golden spikes around its face. The Fireball's snout is slightly short ending with hooked beak on the top jaw.

**-**The **Hungarian Horntail** is a dragon native to Hungary and is considered to be the most dangerous dragon breed. It has black scales, a spiked tail, and bronze horns protruding from its head.

**-**The **Romanian Longhorn** is a dragon native to Romania. The Romanian Longhorn has dark green scales, and two long, glittering golden horns. **Until Next Time.**


End file.
